Translation for ScourgeWarriors
by Kurohaane
Summary: I hope it's good enough x) J'me suis pas revue done désolée si y a des fautes xwx


Okaaaay, this is a sort of fan fiction of ScourgeWarriors' (OC Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden). Do not steal the characters; do not copy the story. PLZ.

I became crazy inventing this, I can tell you. It's only a small part of da story, and you'll probably never see the end. Oh, and once again, BRACKETS.

Oh, pour the Englishmen: We don't pronounce the 't' in 'Margot'. Plz xD  
Jackal: Hiro Mashima (Fairy Tail)  
Chesha Neko: Someone (Pandora Hearts)  
Margot, Josh, Juubi (second soul), Zyria: ScourgeWarriors

Sorcha: Kurohaane (dat's me 8D)

Enora: My best friend xD

WARNING: BLOOD/ GORE

You were warned so don't complain, 'K ?

A dark-haired girl was looking at the Bijuu and was casually talking to him. (Just like dat, t'is all normal)

"Oi youngster, you're supposed to be scared of me, you know?" The fox with nine tails talked to the young girl with a furrowed brow. She seemed to be ten or twelve. Why wasn't she doing as her human friends would do and flee?

"Why would I be scared of you, Kyuubi? After all I wan't die and I'm not that human, so in a certain way it's as if I was speaking to someone of my own species." She yawned and blinked, a casual look fixed on her face.

"Oh, okey. And you're a Jinchuuriki, to add to all that?" Kyuubi couldn't believe it.

"Ehhhh, yeah that toooooo. Actually I'm the Jinchuuriki of Juubi's second soul" Answered the raven-haired girl. (You can't understand? Well it's not finished yet!)

"Eh? The second soul hasn't been destroyed?! Are you kidding me?" The Demon seemed very pale now.

"Well no, it was teleported in another dimension! It wouldn't be funny otherwise. God."

Rikudo Sennin had separated Juubi's soul in two. The second part of the soul was a dark version of Kyuubi, except the eyes –sharrinegans– The original Juubi had kept all his power, but for an unknown reason the second soul possessed twice the Chakra of the original one.

"Oi what's your name?"

"Uchiha Margot. (looool) Well I have to go. HASTA LA VISTA" she teleported brutally, leaving Kyuubi in a state of shock.

Margot was just in front of an enormous red cage, inside, two red eyes were watching her.

"Open this cage. I have to talk to you." A hoarse and deep voice could be heard.

"Oi, Juubi! I met your twin!"

"Don't laugh at my ass and open this cage!"

"Yes, Captain, of course, Captain." Margot opened the cage and the monster came out. "So, what do you want?"

"I want you to meet someone." Juubi looked behind him. A boy with black, longish hair and a lock of hair hiding his eye approached visibly terrorised. He had cat ears and a tail; his eye apparently was red. The boy's clothes were torn and he was covered in scars.

"H-Hello…?" He said with a trembling voice.

"Yo." Margot eyed him with a strange look. "Shit, what happened to you? You threw yourself off a skyscraper or something like that?" (xD)

He shook his head. "My- my name is Josh." The scared boy looked away, staring at the ground, and walked a step away from Juubi.

Juubi looked at Margot. "That kid is the second part of your soul. I'm sealed in him too."

"Wait what." Margot looked at the creature as if he was crazy. "Whatcha sayin'"

"When you were born, your soul was separated in two. The violent, annoying, powerful part and the feeble, calm, nice, terrified. As you can guess, you are the original part and he is the second. You are the shitty little psycho and he is the other."

"Hilarious." Margot furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what Juubi had smoked. Then she turned towards Josh.

"Anyway! I'm Margot" She smiled and started chatting with Josh.

"I'm covered in scars because, when I'm born, I killed my mum. So my father hates me. He became alcoholic and uses all occasions to hit me…" (Yo your father's a bastard we're gonna break his mouth. (**Calm down, calm down.**)

"Where do you come from?" Margot cocked her head slightly, her deep green eyes fixed on the second part of her soul. (It's weird to say that)

"Ame. And you?"

"Oh, Konoha back then. But I prefere leaving the village with my father."

"Who's your dad?"

"A crazy man named Uchiha Madara." (Yes. I did. MARIJUANA I LOVE YOU. **God, we noticed that you loved marijuana, no need to tell us.** Wtff Josh **ahah** _Chesha: Nyah, what is Marijuana, nyah? _Forget that Chesha- IT'S DRUUUUUUUUUGS *Yells like a punk* xD)

"Woah, that's not fun."

"Nah, not with him. Do you like your dad?"

"No."

"Ok. Then tomorrow I'll go to Ame and kill him if you want to."

"EEEH?"

"I'm gonna leave. See you!" She came out of Juubi's mind and went back home.

Josh's POV

Josh was woken by footsteps. He raised his head and saw the girl that he could picture in Juubi's mind.

"Margot? What are you doing here?"

"I already told you, no? Just watch the show." The corners of the mouth went upwards, revelling abnormally pointy fangs, and she started laughing.

"Oi. Ossan. Get up." She woke Josh's dad you yelled at the girl:

"What are you fucking doing here? Who are y-"

He was stopped by the young girl's arm, which was now sticking out of the other side of his body. Blood poured on the Jinchuuriki, it had started forming a puddle on the ground. The man's eyes became dark and exempt of all emotions. Margot pulled them out of the body's head and put them in her pocket.

"What…" Started Josh.

"Shut up. I helped you, didn't I? Shut up and thank me." The psychopathic smile hadn't left the girl's face; who started ripping the body apart, blood splurging everywhere. She took a bit of flesh and ate it with an indifferent gaze, watching Josh's horrified look.

"Are you… Cannibal?" Asked the young man, trembling.

"It doesn't count as cannibalism. After all he's a human, and I'm everything but human." She answered. Her sharingan eyes were completely activated. She looked at the corpse for the last time and said

"After all, somebody has to feed Juubi~ Even though I must say I don't really like human flesh. It's gross actually." She took a knife from her pocket and held it to the man-cat.

"He's still breathing. You can kill him and get your revenge if you wish." Said the girl with an indifferent look plastered on her face. She yawned and watched her friend hesitate for a moment then cut his own father's throat. He glared at the dead man for a last time and told himself it was the price to pay for all of the pain he had endured. Then, he turned to Margot and looked at her.

"What do we do, now?" If someone found the body, he would be considered a killer. His father having been a ninja, who used to be respected by all, he would probably be exiled or killed.

"We make that disappear, and you'll live in Konoha."

"O- ok…"

Josh watched the girl do weird invocation signs without understanding.

"Kuchyose no jutsu!" From the cloud of smoke, created by the jutsu, appeared ten black tails. Josh immediately understood it was Juubi. Except that he was tiny…

"You can do that?" Still terrorised by the Bijuu, he couldn't feel well seeing him and his vision started to blur.

"I can. Now calm down, I don't want to bring you back to Konoha while carrying you!" She turned to Juubi –" Dinner is ready." The creature didn't wait and devoured the human.

"See ya." The girl took the second part of her soul (**Still weird to write?** Still. Jackal: Lol. Oh, hey you. Hey XD) and teleported with him.

A few months later ~ (Hello timeskip)

Margot had stayed with Josh for a long time, though now she stayed with Jackal. (Yaaay I exist! 3), who wasn't actually human either. Josh had changed a bit too. He was a ninja from Konoha. Sadly for him, Margot was taller than him (Yeah, we have too. **Smaller than you? That's rare.** Shut up, bastard.) so she often mocked him. (**Bitch**. Hahahaha.) Madara was dead, and Margot had gone back to live in her village.

A few years later ~ (Extreme timeskip.)

Margot got up to wake Josh up with big kicks up his butt.  
"Move your aaaaaaaaass"

"HOLY SHIT. What have I done?" Irritated from having been woken up with kicks, the 'man-cat' fell from his bed and yelled on the crazy girl.

"Infiltration mission, had you forgotten?'

"Oh… Shit."

"That's it! Now get a move on, we're leaving!"

"Ughh… Who's coming with us?"

"Zyria and Sorcha (Note from Kuro: FINALLYYYYYY)"

Mentally, Josh prayed hard for Zyria to get killed.

Timeskip again, one hour later.

While Margot was cutting throats, Sorcha was throwing shurikens, Zyria and Josh hitting them. Sorcha yelled:

"We have to leave! They are too numb-" She was cut off by a knife stuck into her tummy. The young girl fell to the ground and Margot rushed to help her.

"Are you okay?" For the first time, Margot looked terrified.

"I have a… Katana… Stuck in the stomach, how could I… Feel better?" Breathed Sorcha, half joking half serious.

"Hold on okay? We're gonna help y-" Margot stopped. Her friend wasn't listening anymore. Not after being transperced by another katana, right in the heart. Sorcha was dead. (Kuro: FUCK YOU SCOURGEWARRIORS) This thought churned in Margot's mind.

"Oh shit…" Josh watched Margot's face go dark and Sorcha fall on the ground.

Margot's eyes became a bloody red colour. Sharingan and rinnegan were united. Juubi's chakra wrapped itself around the girl's body and six tails appeared. Too much anger… Impossible for a girl like Margot to contain it. She yelled and disembowelled all the enemies. Then she fell on the ground too and became normal once again.

"Oi… Josh, come here."

The boy approached cautiously and stopped when he heard the noise of flesh getting cut into pieces. To late… Margot had just killed him.

"I'm getting my soul back, bitch. And Juubi." Ten tails floated behind her and Josh's dead body fell on the ground. Zyria watched the scene and sit on a rock, laughing

"I knew you were eventually going to do that." He laughed again. "Oh well, he wasn't useful."

Margot spat on the other 'man-cat' and went over to Sorcha. She put a hand on the dead girls forehead and started talking in a language Zyria didn't understand. Light wrapped itself around Sorcha who opened her eyes.

"I… I…. What?" She sat up and looked around her.

"Now I have my soul back I can revive anyone." She went away to revive Josh.

"I hate you…"

"Well I do too!"

TIMESKIP XDD

After the incident, Sorcha stopped shitting around and stayed in front of her computer all day long. (K: THAT'S NOT TRUE! … Okay it is. But shit, anyway, I still do stuff ù_ù)

Margot went out to stroll around outside and saw Enora, her best friend. She went over to say hi and they ended up talking about stupid stuff. Then, while they were shitting around wherever, a group of bastards talked to them.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing here? You're on MY territory!"  
Margot laughed and cracked her knuckles, but Enora caught her wrist.

"Um… God (Official nickname XD), maybe we should go back.-"

"Oh! You weakling!" Yelled a guy. Before Margot could move, he hit the younger girl in the face who fell on the ground and squealed in pain. Then she started insulting the man who was still laughing. Margot looked at the guy and screamed

"WHAT HAVE YOU JUST DONE?" The earth trembled because of Juubi's power. She caught the man who had hit Enora by the neck and sent him flying away towards a hard wall.

"Yooooooo…." Enora laughed, still insulting the group that was now fleeing.

"Lol."

THE END.


End file.
